One Little Thing
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU! Shimi Skywalker lived and she gets to raise Luke. What will happen when Vader senses his son and goes to find him? What will Shimi do to protect her grandson? All that's left of her Ani. Leia and Han are in it too and soo is Vader! Please R&R!
1. Gaurdian

**One little Thing**

**by:lizardluvsmason**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! George Lucas owns it(Lucky Dude!)**

**A/N This is called One Little Thing because it's an AU story where only one thing changed(which is that Shimi Skywalker didn't die). I hope you like it. In this fic Shimi Skywalker is still alive, and she raises Luke instead of his Aunt and Uncle. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 1: Guardian**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he looked down at the small baby in his arms. Luke Skywalker. Obi-Wan had just arrived on the desert planet of Tatooine to deliver Luke to his only living family; his grandmother Shimi Skywalker, and his Aunt and Uncle.

Obi-Wan now stood outside the Lars' farm waiting before he alerted them to his presence. He was still shocked at all of the recent betrayal. First Anakin had turned to the dark side, and then in his anger he killed Padme, and as far as Anakin knew his unborn child. Children actually, although Anakin also didn't no there were 2, and no one else has to either. As far as everyone should know Princess Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker are not related at all.

Anakin was dead, Obi-Wan corrected himself, in his place was Darth Vader, the mask wearing monster of a Sith lord. The opening of the door to the Lars' farm roused him from his thoughts. Three people stood in the doorway to the home waiting for an explanation. "My name is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the old Jedi Order," Obi-Wan began.

An older woman with black-gray hair stepped forward,"Do you bring news of my son, Ani?" She asked. This must be Anakin's mother. Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"I do, Are you Shimi Skywalker?" He asked.

"Ye...Yes I am, What news do you bring?" She asked her voice shaking; it had been two years since she had seen or heard from her son.

"I'm sorry to inform you but, young Master Anakin Skywalker has been killed by a young Dark Lord, and I have much I need to tell, but the Emperor has decreed Order #66 stating that all Jadi's are now outlaws, and I must go into hiding..."Obi-Wan trailed off.

"My...Ani is dead?" Shimi asked tears on her face.

"I'm very sorry, but he is," Obi-Wan answered trying to be curt. Shimi was sobbing now, the young woman beside her holding her for comfort."I really am sorry...he was like a brother to me."

Shimi pulled herself together to stop the tears,"Thank-you," she whispered back.

"There is more," Obi-Wan began knowing he had to hurry if he was to find somewhere near by to lie low for a while," Anakin...seems to have been married to Senator Amidala Padme, who was also killed...she was carrying a baby boy, who was saved," Obi-Wan showed Luke to them.

"Can I see him?" Shimi asked. Obi-Wan handed the sleeping infant to her,"What is his name?" She asked.

"Luke Skywalker," Obi-Wan answered," His mother named him before she died.

"He's so perfect...he looks just like Ani..." Shimi smiled.

"You are his only living family," Obi-Wan stated. Shimi's smile faded, and then came back after a few seconds and she said,

"I shall raise him."

The man next to her made an inaudible noise," Not in my house," he said sternly.

The girl next to him shook her head," Oh, but Owen..."

"No Beru, and no Shimi...just give him back..." the man argued.

Shimi stared at the man called Owen," No Owen he's my grandson and if you don't want to help me raise him then...I'll move back to Mos Eisly."

"But, Shimi..." Beru pleaded.

"No, I want to raise him," her voice became strained for a second," it's what Anakin would have wanted."

"Fine, but..." Owen trailed off.

"Fine, We'll start looking for a place tomorrow," she turned to Obi-Wan," Thank you for bringing Luke to me."

"Your Welcome, and if you need anything, I will be staying on Tatooine, good bye." Obi-Wan bowed to Shimi and walked back to his loaned speeder.

"Goodbye Master Kenobi," She called back, and then smiling down at the baby in her arms she turned and walked inside.

On Alderaan

Bail Organa looked at the tiny baby girl in his arms. She was beautiful, and would one day become a great Princess. "Princess Leia Organa,My daughter," he whispered.

The sleeping infant awoke from her sleep when she heard her adoptive father's voice. She stared up at him with big brown eyes.

_Her mothers eyes._

**A/N I hope you like it so far! I promise Vader is in the story...just not yet...they'll(Luke and Leia) probably be about seven in the next chapter it skips some time! Please review!**


	2. So much like Ani

**One little Thing**

**by:lizardluvsmason**

**disclaimer:I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! George Lucas does(but not for long MWHAHAHA!)kidding**

**A/N It's been about seven years since the last chapter, and unfortunate luck caused Shimi(and Luke) to became slaves to Watto(Again for Shimi). Please don't hate me for doing that, I just thought that it would bring more drama for the story. I hope you like it:) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: So much like Ani...**

Luke Skywalker sat in Watto's junkyard trying to find the right tool to help him repair the old Pod Racer he had found last week. The moment he had seen it, he had to use it, it was old, and beaten up but...there was something about it...like it was _familiar._ Whatever the reason Luke sat now trying to repair the old thing.

"Get in here Boy," called Watto's old scratchy voice.

"I'm coming," Luke yelled back.

Luke ran into the shop, to find his owner(oh, how he hated being a slave)waiting for him. "You can go home now," Watto announced not so happily.

"Yes," Luke whispered as he ran out of the shop, and onto the main road in Mos Eisly. On his way home he saw Biggs Darklighter. "Hey Biggs," he called.

"Oh...hi Luke," Biggs said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. His friend never was sad, something horrible must have happened.

"I...I'm moving tomorrow..." Biggs sniffed.

"What?!"Luke asked. He couldn't believe it, his best friend was moving.

"I'm moving to a moisture farm, on the outskirts," Biggs answered," I won't be back here for a while."

"Oh...," Luke gulped,"well good luck." He shifted hie weight from one foot to another, he had to be home soon, it was almost dark.

"Thanks," Biggs said as Luke ran off towards home,"I'm gonna miss you Luke."

"You too," Luke called as he entered his small house."Grandma, I'm home."

"You're late again," Shimi scolded, then smiled," Did Watto keep you late?"

"Yes,and I talked to Biggs...he's _moving,"_ Luke emphasized the word moving as he told his grandmother why he was late.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come to visit," Shimi comforted her grandson. And then walked into the small kitchen,"Come eat now Luke, you're food is ready."

Luke ran into the small kitchen, and hungrily began to devour his food. Shimi slowly ate her dinner, watching Luke, as he babbled about his day while eating his food. Luke was seven now, and Shimi thought looked exactly like Ani. He had the same sandy(bleached by the harsh Tatooine suns) blond hair falling into the same electric blue eyes.

Even his personality was like Anakin's. He was great at fixing thing's, he was always working on something, and was a very good pilot. Recently Watto had announced that he had entered Luke in a Pod Race(because he needed the money to pay back a gambling bet), it would be Luke's first race, and although Luke was excited, Shimi wasn't. The thought of losing Luke was unbearable. It would kill her if she did.

And of course it was Luke's strange abilities that reminded her most of Anankin. The ability to see things before they happen...and even at times things would move without being touched. Suddenly Luke stopped babbling,"I'll get it," he shouted.

"Get what dear?" Shimi asked confused. Luke was already up and running toward the door. He yanked it open to reveal a person standing with their fist raised to knock. He smiled down at Luke, and waited for Shimi to greet him.

"Who are you?"Shimi asked. The man looked familiar...but she couldn't place where she'd seen him.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm the one who delivered the boy to you seven years ago," he explained.

Shimi smiled"Thank-you again for that...Why are you here?"

"Oh...I live out in the Dune Sea, and a sandstorm has prevented me from returning, I was hoping...I could take shelter here,"he contemplated.

"Of, Course," Shimi answered happily. Luke came running into the room,"Mr. Obi-Wan come with me I want to show you something," He shouted, pulling Obi-Wan behind him into his room.

Obi-Wan chuckled as the boy showed him all of his model ships and talked about really flying them one day. "Luke you need to go to bed," Shimi told

Luke who had been talking to Obi-Wan for hours.

"Alright," Luke groaned.

As soon as Luke was tucked in, Obi-Wan went o talk to his grandma. "He is gifted like his father," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Yes...yes he is," Shimi agreed,"He does things like answer doors before some one knocks all the time now."

"I'm sure he does," Obi-Wan answered,"He needs to be trained...soon."

"As a Jedi?" Shimi asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I will have to train him,I'm one of the only Jedi left," he said," but that will be a few years from now...for now he will stay with you."

Shimi sighed with relief, She didn't want to lose Luke so soon."I will be going now," he stated s he headed towards the door.

"But what about the sandstorm?"Shimi asked worriedly as Luke came running into her.

"It's over," Obi-Wan answered,"Good bye Luke."

"Good bye Mr. Obi-Wan," he shouted and then ran back to his bed.

Obi-Wan contemplated things while he was in his speeder, _Luke was a lot like Anakin had been, even his looks were about the same. This was going to be interesting..._

_On Alderaan_

Leia Organa groaned. She hated having to be tutored. Especially in politics's. It was just so _boring._ She would much rather have been with her father, in the Imperial Senate then studying.

Or asleep...lately she had been dreaming about a little boy with golden hair and electric blue eyes..._Who was he?_

A/N I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have a lot more excitement in it and maybe some...Vader. MAYBE! Please review!


	3. Returning

**One little Thing**

**by:lizardluvsmason**

**disclaimer:I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! George Lucas does(which is not fair...who will own it when he dies???...ME) Just kidding.**

**warninng: WARNING I'M SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER! MY SPELL CHECKER IS MESSED UP SO I CAN'T CHECK ALL OF IT!!:)**

**A/N This is chapter 3 and Darth Vader might be in this chapter...but i don't want to ruin the suprise!(So don't read the ending yet...and PRETEND to be suprised...please?!)**

**Chapter 3: Returning **

After the visit from Obi-Wan Kenobi the night before, Shimi had been thinking a lot about the future. Not hers, she knew where her future was, it was here on Tatooine, but Luke's future.

Her grandson's future seemed to be very uncertain. Like Anakin he longed to escape slavery and the dustball planet of Tatooine, and he had the skills to accomplish that. One thing about Luke's future was certain, like Anakin his future held no place for Tatoooine.

She had known when she was first told he was hers to raise; when she first held him in her arms that one day he would leave her, just like his father had. Last nights "visiter" had proven her accusation. Luke would leave Tatooine(and her) behind one day...one day soon.

But She could not think of these things right now because Watto wanted to speak with her, and was waiting in the shop for her to arrive.

When Luke saw Shimi he ran up to her,"Hi grandma, What are you doing in here?" he had asked while hugging her.

"Watto wanted to talk to me," Shimi answered.

"Oh..." Luke trailed off.

Then Watto walked(flew??) into the room"Go boy this is a private converstion," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Luke answered then ran out of the room to finish fixing the engine on the old pod racer he had found.

Watto turned to Shimi,"I have an important question about that boy, Shimi," he stated.

"What question?" She answered she didn't like where this was going.

"What's his name again?"he asked.

"Luke Skywalker," Shimi answered him angrily, he could at least try to remember his name.

"He is your grandson isn't he?"

"Yes, of course," Shimi answered takin back by his question.

"So he his Anakin's son?"

Shimi gritted her teeth,"Yes, he is."

"That's what I thought,I let him try out my pod racer the other day...and he did well..._very well_, I thought he must be Anakin's son, think about it the boy...I mean Luke...could be the second human pod racer," Watto announced happily," and ya know Shimi his first race is next week."

"I know...is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, for now return back to your work Shimi," he ordered before going to talk with a customer.

Shimi couldn't believe it the race was happining in _one week_. She gulped. What if Luke was hurt or...killed...he won't she reasured herself. He was Ani's son, he had a future...a destiny...he would live through the race...no..._he would win it._

**On Alderaan**

Leia woke up from yet another restless night. Her dreams always were the same, and never did they frighten her it was just one little boy. A boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

There was always a lot of sand in her dream, and it was always very hot she hated that part of the dream with all of the sand and the sun burning down on her. Then she would always find this same boy, who she guessed was about her age...It seemed as if they knew each other like she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember ever seeing this boy.

Sometimes the boy was doing different things, but usually he was builidnig something...like a small ship, or was fixing some other mechanical device.

Princess Leia climbed out of bed, she was terribly thirsty from her hot dream, and needed some water. She tried to be as quiet as possible she didn't want one of her handmaiden's or her daddy's servants to wake up.

She tip-toed into the hallway, but just as she was passing her daddy's room she heard something. It sounded like voices.

Daddy's door was cracked open so she peeked inside. She saw a holo-image of a man wearing a hood. He was speaking to her father,"Luke is progressing nicely, like his father he is strong in the force," the image said.

"Yes, well I will be viviting Tatooine soon for buisness, maybe while I'm there you can show me the boy." her father replied.

"Yes indeed, I hope to see you soon, good night Bail," the image said this time and then shuddered and it was gone.

Before her daddy could catch her Leia ran to her room, and climbed back into bed. Who was the little boy they were talking about? And why was the name Luke so familiar.

Right before she drifted off to sleep Leia remembered something, the little boy in her dream..._was named Luke._

**On Coruscant**

Lord Vader glared out the window of the Imperial palace. He couldn't believe this. It was an outrage. The Emperor had insisted on hs going though, and Vader always obeyed his master.

_Like a dog_ he thought_ always obeying his master_. He had to obey the Emperor, there was no other way, as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't defeat the Emperor alone.

Not since 7 years ago when Obi-Wan Kenobi had nearly killed him, he had left him there to die a slow painful death, but the Emperor had found him in time to save his life, but he would never be able to regain what he had had before.

So although he dreamed of overthrowing the Emperor he would need someone strong in the force, someone force-sensetive with a lot of power to help, and there were no Jedi's left.

And even if their were as strong as he had been, and that was what he needed someone like hin(like he used to be).

The Emperor's latest commands were unthinkable, next week Vader would have to return to his home planet of Tatooine(the same week of the ols race he had once won, the Boonta-Eve pod race was being held no doubt). The last time he had been to that miserable planet he had narrowly saved hid mother from snad people.

He was told by the medic's that his mother Shimi Skywalker wouldn't make it, and so he left never to return...but here he was about to return to Tatooine...

**A/N I hope you liked it!! Please review!! (And please be nice!!:)**


	4. BoontaEve

**_One Little Thing_**

**_written by: loverofteddy( formally known as lizardluvsmason)_**

**_when: when i reread what I had already written in this story!_**

**_disclaimer: Let me check...No I don't own anything..._**

**_A/N I am SO sorry for not updating in who knows how long! I can't believe I actually had writer's block on this story! I mean i love the plot line for this so much! Anyways, please don't give up on me I'm going to continue to write this story for you:)_**

**_Chapter 4: Boonta-Eve_**

Luke Skywalker was quickly checking over his new pod-racer to make sure that nothing still needed to be repaired before the race. Well not just any race, the Boonta-Eve race! Only one human had ever won it before, but not matter how much he asked his grandmother who it was she had tears come to her eyes, and she would turn away so he quit asking her that question.

He took a deep breath, he had to win this race today; he just had to.

**Shimi's POV**

Shimi watched her grandson from a distance as he prepared for the race. She couldn't believe she was here again at the Boonta-Eve. Last time she had been here it was Anakin racing...she felt tears welling in her eyes, but turned away from Luke he mustn't see her cry.

**At mos-eily space port**

Princess Leia Organa stepped down from her daddy's ship, and took a look around the crowded space sport. It had taken a lot of begging for Leia to convince her father to let her come with him today, and although she was excited she was also a bit scared.

She couldn't wait to meet the little boy, named Luke from her dream though; she only hoped that this was right boy. Speaking of boy's there happened to be one in a slightly smaller ship across the port was a boy several years older then her helping to pull out some sort of mini ship thing, with the help of two droids.

A protocol droid, and a little R2 unit. They looked like they needed help so she jumped don and went to help them pull the mini-ship out. She grabbed the back end of it and they hoisted down to the ground.

"Thank-you, miss," said the protocol droid kindly.

"You're Welcome," Leia replied happily.

"Um, who are you?" The boy asked a little rudely.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Leia stated matter of factly.

"Ah, a princess huh?" the boy asked," where's you're servants and maids and stuff?"

Leia stuck out her chin defiantly, and ignored him. "So who are you three?"

"I am C3PO, human cyborg and relations," said the protocol droid," and this is R2-D2." The R2 unit beeped in agreement.

"And I'm Solo. Han Solo. I'm racing in the Boonta-Eve race today, are you going to watch me smoke every today, Your Highness?"

**Arriving at the Boonta-Eve Pod Race**

Darth Vader stood to the side watching the people cower when they saw him, but also inspecting the racers. He had been the only human to ever win this race, but he had heard that this year two human boys were also racing.

Now he listened as the names of those two boys were called out and they were introduced.

"Han Solo." Was a boy about the age of ten with brown air and a cocky attitude. Then the other human boy's name was called.

"Luke Skywalker." Vader felt a strong jolt in the force. Luke Skywalker. He looked out to the racer. A little blond boy who looked just like he had as a boy stood there. He was so strong in the force that waves of it seemed to role off him. Luke Skywalker was his son, Vader could feel it.


	5. Formalities

One Little Thing

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet ( also known as both lizardluvsmason and loverofteddy.)

When: While watching Star Wars movies...

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own this, I think not.

A/N I can't even ask for fogiveness on how long its been sense I've updated. *sigh* I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm not allowed to be on the computer right now, but I have to write this chapter so...anyways please pardon me for these errors; I'll try to fix them ASAP.

Chapter 5- Formalities

Darth Vader couldn't allow that boy...his own son possibly, no not possibly, probably to race. There was a chance, no matter how slim Vader thought it to be, that Skywalker would lose...which meant death or serious injury in this race.

Of course the boy couldn't die; he was much too important to him. Vader blanched. The boy was the son of Anakin Skywalker, not himself, and he felt no relation, or coneection to him at all.

But he did.

Lord Vader discredited these stupid thoughts, then saw to it personally that the race did not begin. At least until he had the boy in his clutches. He had one of the Hutts' pathetic lackey's call the message that Luke Skywalker should report to the spektators box as soon as possible over the loud speaker, and now he waited.

As he did this many thought filled his head. Mostly they consisted of How? When? and Why?

How, if the boy was the offspring of Anakin Skywalker, did he survive if his mother was thought to be dead?

When had this lie, this cover up occured exactly?

Why was his son living on this dustball planet, and who was he living with?

His thoughts continued to wander, the most outragous hope being that the Emperor had lied, and Padme was alive...

Vader dissmissed all thoughts quikley enough; there he sat waiting on destiny.

MEANWHILE

Luke head his name called over the loud speaker. He didn't panic, but he was ever so curious as to why he was being called up there.

Of course though Luke knew he had to find his Grandmother before he ever went up there so he set off to find her.

Shimi Skywalker was found by her Grandson, standing a little distance away from the 'rich' spektators box.

She was conversing with Mr. Obi-Wan. As Luke arrived on the scene, Shimi and Obi-Wan's faces brightned considerbly.

Shimi hugged her Grandson closely, and Obi-Wan turned to a well dressed man beside him.

The man's clothes were not of Tattoinian stlye, and unlike the other humans who inhabit the planet his skin was a bright shde of red from fresh sun burn.

" Luke," Obi-Wan addressed him," this is Bail Organa, the ruler of Alderaan."

Luke was amazed," You mean, you actually run a planet?" he gasped.

Bail chuckled. Shimi gave Luke a look, and Luke corrected himself," I'm sorry. I'm Luke Skywalker."

Bail put his hand out, and Luke shook it eagerly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke...this is my daughter, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." Both Obi-Wan and Bail tensed.

From behind Bail stepped a little girl. She was only a bit shorter than Luke himself, but appeared to be the same age.

Unlike Luke, she had endless brown eyes, and her thick, dark brown hair were twisted into two braids that looped around her head.

Leia just stared at Luke for a moment, brown eyes widening then took his hand with the grace of an aristicrat. There was what felt like an electric shock between them causing the both of them to draw their hands back to themselves.

"It's you, the boy from my dreams," Leia whispered.

Luke didn't say anything at first...but then muttered," Yeah you've been in mine to."

MEANWHILE

Darth Vader felt a jolt in the force. His head snapped around to see a group of people standing outside the box.

Vader's eyes only were drawn by two of them though. The first being Skywalker, and the other, his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A/N Nope he dosen't know about Leia or Shimi yet.

~A.S Juliet~


	6. Escape or Capture?

One Little Thing

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...ect. ect.

A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! I hope you continue to do so:) Yes, Vader dosen't know about Leia and Shimi _yet..._Anyways this is Chapter 6, but it will be short. I've been marching in a Christmas parade, and for some reason my hand got so cold that two of my fingers have swollen up...They hurt like crap! Well...enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Escape or Capture?

Luke had only barely finished being shocked by the princess when Mr. Obi-Wan with the help of the man called Bail swept both Leia and himself up in their arms and began to run.

The two didn't stop, and Luke finally was able to look over his shoulder only to find his grandmother lagging very far behind, lost in the crowd.

"Lemme' go," Luke wiggled out of the trained Jedi's arms somehow, and started to race back toward the only family he knew.

"Luke," shouted Obi-Wan," You can't go back, you're in danger!"

Luke stopped momentarily," I won't leave her!"

Obi-Wan sighed huffily, muttering to himself," TOO much like Anakin."

He followed close behind Luke, but not before telling Bail to keep running with little Leia, and take off if they weren't back in ten minuites.

Leia didn't like the idea of leaving the dream boy-Luke behind; she made sure that anyone within a ten foot radius knew this fact by screaming it.

Luke ran into his Grandmother's arms in a dash. He'd never been so close to losing her, ever.

"Luke," Shimi cried, pulling him behind an old building so they would not be seen by a large group of storm troopers," Why aren't you with Obi-Wan?"

"They were leaving you behind," Luke replied as if it were obvious.

Shimi got down to Luke's eye level," Luke. You **are** going to have to leave me, soon. You are in a lot of danger right now, and I can no longer protect you."

"But, I need you," Luke mumbled sadly.

Shimi pulled him close to her," I need you more then you need me, little one."

Obi-Wan finally caught up with Luke, and Shimi, but as had someone else...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lord Vader almost laughed at the stupidity of the Storm Troopers, and of his former master.

It was too easy to find them.

Vader turned the corner hastily, with a small group of second rate troopers behind him.

Vader saw Obi-Wan first.

"Ahh, Kenobi you thought you could hide hin from me, did you?" Vader didn't laugh, but his voice held a note of humor.

"Hello, Darth. You're looking...sinister this fine day, or is that just the largeness of your ego inflated head?" Obi-Wan mocked.

Vader waved his hand, and the Troopers had Obi-Wan locked in cuffs, and pinned to the ground.

"Seize the boy," Vader commanded.

Shimi through herself out of the shadows, stepping in front of Luke.

"You can't have him," She cried in fear.

The Storm Troopers laughed, but Vader froze...then staggered until he fell on his knees.

_His mother was alive, not dead. His mother had raised his son! _The thoughts flew through his head as the Troopers moved forward to shoot her, but Vader's voice stopped them.

"Don't touch her, or the boy. I'll take them," he ordered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Their ship wouldn't take off.

There was no way whatsoever that it could take off. Bail tried in vain to get the engines started, but all that could be heard was the wailing of a princess, and the stupid voice of a protocol droid who he didn't know giving him the odds.

A knock came at the door to their ship; it was a boy of about ten years old.

"Look," he sighed," I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm asking if you need to use my ship...um..."

Bail jumped up and thanked Han quikley.

Han just murmered," I've lost my bloody mind."

A/N It was awful! Yuck, please review!


	7. Different Directions

One Little Thing

Written By: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Um when I am here

Disclaimer: No ownership At ALL.

A/N Sorry about the very very long wait, but I've been working another Luke/Vader fic which I must say is a lot better than this one. This is not a good excuse, but I am young, and my writing is still improving and a lot of the time it's hard working on old stories, but I don't want to let this one go so I am back. I am deeply sorry about Obi-Wan's OOC sentence in the last chapter, but I was not at all up to writing the chapter at the time, and I will put him back in character ASAP. Please don't hate me too much I will try to fix this story...although I can't quite remember the plot details...please enjoy:)

Chapter 7- Different Directions

Luke didn't like Vader's ship...it was dark and cold...and all of those annoying stormtrooper's kept staring at his grandmother and himself.

Vader didn't say a word to them until they reached the stark white cell where the two of them would be staying apparently.

Vader paused in front of the two of them," I will be back very shortly to question you." With that Lord Vader swept through the door like a smoking black cloud.

As soon as the door closed with a snap Luke was up," Grandma, what does he want with us?"

Shimi looked at the ground," I don't know, Luke."

Luke bit his lip," I don't think he wants to hurt us, Grandma."

Shimi looked up into Luke's blue eyes," How can you be sure?"

"I don't know," Luke replied softly," I just am."

Shimi took Luke's hands into her own," I trust your judgement, Luke."

"But Grandma..." Luke paused," What if I'm wrong? I still don't know why I trust him...he's very bad, but he...he just seems confused," In a softer voice Luke added," What if he hurts you? It would be my fault."

Shimi hugged her grandson tightly," Just be brave, no matter what, little one. Nothing will or can change what happens...but if something bad does happen, we'll be strong together."

The blast door opened, and Vader's presence filled the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Han Solo knew that it had been a bad idea letting those two oddly dressed people on his ship. And for FREE too! First of all the strange man, called Bail (whatever the poodoo that meant) had tried to take over piloting _his_ ship.

Then that awful gold droid was telling him his life story...with odd little beeps from an artoo unit as help. The only way he could escape them was by joining Princess Leia. The only thing she could seem to talk about was the cutting down of trees on some soon to be overly filled with some sort of gas planet in the outer rim.

Worst of all the _Millennium Falcon _was headed straight toward an Imperial Star Destroyer to rescue two more probably...insane people.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I know it was short, but I will write more later. Please review!


	8. Interrogation

**One Little Thing**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Sugarcult

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N I am soooo terribly sorry for neglecting this fic! I feel awful! So, I'm going to try to finish it. I've started a new Star Wars AU series, but I owe it all of you to finish this story. If you haven't given up on this fic yet, then please review and let me know!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8- Interrogation

Vader felt what was left of his heart burn when he saw his mother sitting there, with his son.

He had positively no idea what to say...what _do _you say to your mother after turning to the darkside?

For Force sake, he had thought she had been dead! He had killed sand people for her! Yet here she was standing next to a little blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy.

"Whatever you want, you can't have it!" the boy, who Vader knew from watching the security tape, was named Luke.

_Luke Skywalker._

_"_I believe that both of you have been told some sort of lie about who I am," Vader began," I intend to correct that."

"There is no need, Vader. We already know who you are, you are the one who killed my son."

His mother did not know who he was. This was all Obi-Wan's fault! He grabbed his mother by the arm, roughly, and pulled her up.

"That is a lie."

Suddenly, there was a hard shove in his side, and Vader looked down to see Luke on the ground, scrambling to get up again. Apparently the suit made it difficult for the boy to damage Vader.

An eerily familiar grin spread across Luke's face, and the boy raced forward, trying to press the many glowing buttons on Vader's chest.

Vader released Shimi, and with the Force, lifted Luke into the air by the back of his sand stained tunic.

"That was a reckless move, boy."

Luke pursed his lips," You were hurting my grandmother!"

Vader waved his finger at the young Skywalker," Recklessness will be your downfall one day, young one."

Luke frowned. " You have no right to talk to me, you miserable piece of poodoo!"

Vader should have been outraged by the remark, but instead he merely chuckled," I see you have inherited your father's personality as well as looks, Luke."

"You have no right to speak of his father in front of him!" Shimi cried, exasperated.

"You are wrong, Shimi." Vader paused," _I _am his father."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

There had to be some sort of way to get out of this situation.

Seven years ago, this would have been the part when Anakin thought of some ridiculous rescue plan.

Where was the Anakin Skywalker he used to know?

He had to be somewhere inside that suit...underneath all of the pain, lies, and just plan evil.

Obi-Wan had to find him...there would be no fix for this problem without Anakin...

Obi-Wan felt a wave of darkness from Vader's Force-signiture...

Or was it too late already?

A/N Plzz review!


	9. The Truth

One Little Thing

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Not on her unfortuante computer :(

Disclaimer: I do not own SW...yet...mwahahaha, just kidding...I own nothing.

A/N Okay, my computer screen was broken in a rather ironic incident, so I am having trouble finding a suitable time and location to update all of my stories, but this one needs to be finished. On another note, some parts of this story are better written than others I want to stress that that is not because I was lazy when I began writing this, but because I was twelve years old and my writing is still improving. Please review after you read, thanks!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9- The Truth

You are wrong, Shimi." Vader paused," _I _am his father."

Shimi gasped. She wanted to say something negative, she wanted to reject any possibility that the monster in front of her was her, sweet, loving son.

Yet, Shimi knew it was true. Somewhere deep inside of her the realization was sinking in. The only question was, if Anakin had turned to the darkside...then why had she been told he'd been killed?

Shimi sunk to the blindingly white floor, and didn't say a word.

Luke, however, was ignorant of the truth behind Vader's words.

The little boy had denied the claim instantly, with," No! That's impossible!"

Vader made a sound that sounded like an odd chuckle," Search your feelings, Luke, you'll know it to be true!"

Luke shook his head," You're lying. My father's dead! You killed him!"

Vader looked between his distraught son, and his pained mother. It was time for them to know the truth that Obi-Wan had been concealing from them.

" Obi-Wan came to kill me on the volcanic planet of Mustafar because I had sided with the council...because of him I was horribly injured and must wear this suit."

Shimi was silent, not beliving what she was hearing, but Luke was drawn in.

" What happened to my mother, then?"

Vader thought hard. He could not tell them the truth, they would hate him if they knew what he had done to Padme.

"Obi-Wan killed her."

Luke became very silent. Vader felt awkward, but he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder," Do not worry, you shall help me get revenge on him for what he has done."

"No," it was Shimi," You cannot...I cannot believe that you are really my son. Ani would never do the things you have done, or said the things you have said. You are a monster. You might claim to be my son, but his soul does not live in you, and you will not steal what is left of the real Anakin and turn him into what you have become, **Vader**."

**To be continued...**

A/N sorry computer's dying...plzz review!


End file.
